Turth or Dare With The Cullens
by MrsJasperWhitlock5643
Summary: Funny stuff happens at Walmart when Esme And Carlisle go away and Jasper is batman? Rose is a lesbian? R
1. Chapter 1

**read!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Emmett's pov**

"Okay kids your mom and I are going to visit Tanya and her coven. Now don't break anything," Carlisle said emphasizing the word anything.

"Here are the rules if yall play truth or dare: don't get caught in jail...again and don't embarrass our family please." Carlisle pleaded.

_ Oh yeah _I thought, Edward groaned. "Don't worry pops we won't." I said mischievously.

Emse just gave me a look and left and Carlisle followed. "OK who is up for a little truth or dare?" I asked.

"What harm could it do?" Bella sighed.

"That a girl." I cheered. "Fine" everyone else said.

"Uncle Emmett you go first." Nessie said.

Ok I have to do a good one. "Jasper truth or dare?" he gulped. "Dare?" he said as if were it was a question.

"Good choice. I dare you to go to Wal-Mart and test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisle while draping a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, "I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!"

Alice and Jasper were staring at me with their mouths open. Everyone else was laughing so hard they were out of their chairs

**Bella pov**

OMG this was hilarious. We were all in the fishing area of WAL-MART and jasper was getting ready. Emmett was taping it. "Lets just get this over with." Jasper said.

First Jasper went up put the rods. He got the biggest on they had. he got the hooks on it and threw it on the other aisle. We went on the aisle and this old lady was getting a can of fish food then JAsper's hook caught the old ladys purse and the 0ld lady went nuts.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! MAgic hook!!!!!NNNNoooo."the old lady screamed. JAsper got the purse and the old lady went to JAsper.

"GIve me my purse you thehern."she wacked him up side the head. He had the cape on now.

"I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!" he said as the old lady chased him. this was funny! he went to the reatrooms so she could beat him up. She walked away. Jasper came out.

"Not funny you guys." Jasper said.

"We have it on tape. Hello youtube!!" Rosalie said.

"Oh yeah. Rose turth or dare."JAsper asked her

"Dare!"She said crealy not afriad.

" up to a girl and say "It's YOU!!! I haven't seen you in so long!!!!" and kiss her, then say "Why didn't you ever call me?" and walk away." Jasper said.

We all laught expcet for Rose and Emmett

**Rosalie'sPOV**

"What?!?!!" I screamed.

"DO IT. DO IT."Everyone cheered.

"Fine." i of coruse Emmett is tapin' this.

i walked up to a girl and said, "IT'S YOU!!!!!I HAVENT SEEN YOU FOREVER!!" she looked horrified. i kissed her. "Why HAvent you called?" then i walked away.

"IM sorry i had to go to my Dad's house. We can start over." She said.I froze. I looked BAck At her and ran to the car. My family followed to.

"Rosalie, that was effin' funnie." Jacob said.

"Dog, turth or dare?" i asked him.

"Dare." he said. i have a good one. Alice busted out laughin'.

"Good one Rose." Alice said. I smiled.

"Ride the little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if on a horse, act like a cowboy, etc. If a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start crying." i started to laugh,

"Fine." JAcob huffed. He went over to the liltle rocket and said,"LOOK AT ME!!!IM A SPACE MAN!!!!!!LOOK AT THOSES STARS." he said pointin' to the a lilltle boy came over. "I WANNA RIDE I WANNA RIDE." he screamed excitely. Jacob looke over at the kid and started to cry. "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA I WANNA RIDE!!!!!!!WWWWWAAAAIM THE SPACE MAN!!!!" and he ran away cryin'. i was laughin my butt off. "Happy blondie?" Jacob asked me. "Ecatic." i said.

* * *

**AN: haha read review more chapters comin' your way**


	2. AN sorrryyyyy

AN im SOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYY I WILL GET A OTHER CHAPTER SOONN


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessie's pov**

"Jake that was effin' funnie." I said still laughin'

."Nessie truth or dare?" He asked me. Everybody knows that he picks stupid dares.

"Dare." I said.

"Okay I dare you to go to take some men's clothes to the men's fitting room and ask to try them on. Act shocked and insists but I AM a man if the attendant says anything. If you're a man, vice versa." He said. He looked proud of his self. My whole family stared in shock.

"You've got to be kiddin' me." I said.

"Nope." He said poppin' the 'p'.

"Fine lets get this over with." I said. We went to the men's dept. I pick up the thing I found and went to the fittin' rooms.

"Oh no, that's Mark from homeroom. He has a crush of me." I said in vamp speed.

"Oh well." Jacob said. I walked up to Mark.

"Hi Nessie." Mark said. This is embarrassing'.

"Hi Mark. I want to try this on." I said.

"UM.. but your not a man and this the men's fiitin' room.

"Mark!!! But I am a man!!!." I said fake shocked.

"Umm…." He said.

"You're a man." I said.

"Yeah but..bu-." I cut him off.

"THIS IS THE WROST STORE EVER!!!!THIS PEOPLE WOUNT EVEN LET ME TRY ON CLOTHES." I yelled at a person next to me. I threw the clothes on the floor and went back to my family.

"Oh man, this is defiantly goin' on youtube." Uncle Emmett said.

"Uncle Emmy. Turth or dare?" I asked him sweetly.

"Dare." He said. Bad choice my good friend.

"Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly, saying "Good girl, good Bessie." I said.

"that's easy." He said.

"NO!! im not done. Then Hide in the clothing racks and when people browse through, say things like "the fat man walks alone," and scare them into believing that the clothes are talking to them." I finished.

"okay." He handed the video camera to my daddy. He got the biggest stuffed animal and went to the front.

"Stay Bessie." He said as he placed it down on the floor.

"Good Bessie." He said as he went to go pick it up a little kid got it.

"Hey little kid that's mine." Emmett said takin' it from the little boy.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH MOMMY I WANT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy cried.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Making' a kid cry." The mom said.

"NO!!! you ought to be ashamed of your kid!!!! That was mine." Emmett said. The lady smacked him across the face. He went to the clothes racket. An old fat man walks up to the clothes.

"The fat man walks alone." Emmett said.

The man packiced. "How did you know, I also sleep alone to." He said. We busted out laugin'. He walks away. "Haha."Mommy said.

"Hey Bella Turth or dare?" Emmett asked mommy.

"…


	4. Chapter 4

**ENjoy**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me.

"…Um...uh...Dare?" I said. That is like the first time I said that in a long time.

" YES!!!!!!!! When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone," Emmett said, "I hope you are a great actor." Sigh.

"Its okay love, don't worry." Edwards's velvet voice rang through my ears.

"Okay fine." I walked up to a isle where there were a lot of people and workers. I skimmed through some things and a hormonal teenage boy came up to me.

"C-can I he-help you?" he asked. Sigh.

"WHY WONT YALL PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!I HATE THIS STUIPD _WALMART!_" I screamed. The poor ole boy looked terrified. Before he had a chance to talk, I ran off. My family were laughin so hard, people formed a circle around us. Jasper regained composure and said,

"What? Yall never saw 6 adults and 2 teenagers not act their age? Go, run along now." That made us laugh harder. Jasper said that serious too. Two by two they went away.

"Edward , truth or dare?" I asked him sweetly.

"Dare." he said a little bit cocky. I smiled to myself.

"Run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him "I need some tampons!!"" I said. Everybody looked shocked.

Emmett's booming voice said, "That's my Bella." He laughed.

Edward looked terrified. Gloomy, he walked to find a male worker. He founded the same one who Almost helped him and squeezed his legs and said, in a boomin voice I might add, " I NEED SOME TAMPONS!!!!!!!"

The boy looked shocked and confused.

"Umm..you don't need them."

"Yes I do now hurry." Edward said. This is tooo good. The boy got him some tampons and acted like he went to the bathroom. Edward came out.

"Alice truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to customer service and say, "Your fat valet guy stole my car.' And hide in a boys clothes rack, and when a boy with glasses walks by, scream, "You're a wizard, Harry!" Edward finished.

**Alice's POV**

This game sucked because I couldn't look into the future. I did with Rosalie's but this dare!! Come on. Everyone was laughin

"Guys, it aint that funny." I said. We went to customer service and I said,

"Hay, your fat valet guy stole my car." I started to hypervenlate.

"Clam down miss, we don't have a fat valet guy or valet parkin in that matter." An old woman said.

"Yes yall do. I saw it with my own eyes." I started to cry.

"Miss we do not have a valet guy." She said getting angry.

"Well okay, if you say so. I just don't know how im goin to get home." I simply said before turning around and walkin away. Sighin I went into a clothes rack. Mike's grandson**(yes, aint that funny!!) **Gray, had glasses and was comin to me.

Ready to attack, I popped my head out and screamed, "You're a wizard Harry."

Several people stopped and stared at me. A police came up to my family and I.

He said, "Um Miss, im afraid you and your family have to leave and never come back, Ever because I gottin a lot of complaints of yall."

"Yes sir." We all saluted to him then laughin, we went back home.

"Wow, yall that was funny. Im goin to upload this on youtube." Emmett said. The 10 minutes later, we had already 4,000 hits.

"Wow." We all said.

* * *

**OKay yall im quittin this story. i dont know how to end it anyway. hope yall liked it.**


End file.
